


Sometimes it Snows in April

by Ellabee15



Series: Stormy Weather [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: Due to an accidental snow storm everyone on both the X-men and the Avengers learns way more than they need to know about their two leaders' relationship with each other and a certain ex-hydra assassin





	Sometimes it Snows in April

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes it Snows in April is a Prince song. I own nothing

The sun woke her. Rising over the city skyline, it filtered in through the wall of windows in their bedroom. Ororo's eyes blinked open. Stretching her limbs, she smiled at the warmth that curled in the bottom of her stomach and her inner thighs. The solid weight of Bucky's arm across her hips made it difficult for her to move, not that she wanted to.

Clenching slightly, she turned to watch the lightning of the horizon, her gaze falling over Steve's sleeping form. His face was towards her, his body curled around himself. She ran a hand over his shoulder, down his ribs, smiling as he let out a small moan.

She pressed a kissed to his chest, the solid warmth of his skin mingled with the slight taste of sweat. He moved forward, following her lips, but he didn't wake. She looked at him, contemplating her next move. He looked so peaceful, it would be a shame to wake him. There was a slightly tug at her hips, signaling movement. She rolled over. Bucky's eyes were open and he was staring at her. Licking his lips, he slid his hand down and cupped her ass, the cool metal making her shiver. He glanced over at Steve before pulling her closer, rolling her on her back and pinning her beneath him.

He hovered above her, nuzzling his nose against hers. His eyes glittered.

"What are you plotting?" She whispered. Bucky glanced at her lips, his bravado faltering. It was sometimes like this; he was hesitant to give them all of him, sometimes worried he'd be judged, even when there was nothing for him to fear.

"Who says I'm plotting something?" He asked. She tucked his hair behind his ears, bringing her hands to the sides of his face before kissing him soundly. He pressed his body against her, his weight making her feel boneless against the mattress. He responded, his fingers tangling in her hair as he stole her breath.

"I know you, James." She murmured against his lips.

He glanced over at Steve. "No need to keep quiet, doll." He rumbled. "Steve could sleep through a plane crash." He tilted his head. "Wanna see how much noise it takes to wake him up?"

She tilted her head upward, humming. "If you think you're up for the challenge." Running her hands over the muscles and scars on his back, having memorized the position of each one. His eyes burned into her as he straightened up. There was nothing he loved more than her teasing him and his heated gaze promised her that he'd be more than willing to pick up the gauntlet. 

She squeezed her legs against his waist as he replied. "Doll, I'mma have you making it snow."

She leaned her head back, arching an eyebrow "That's an ambitious goal, Sergeant." He gripped her thighs. The use of his title always riled him up. Her rolled his hips, letting his dick slide over her folds. She watched him move, mesmerized by ripple of his muscles and movement of the plates in his arm. He grinned as she ogled him. Reaching up and putting his hand beneath her chin, he turned her to look at Steve. 

"Keep your eyes on him, doll." He said. "I want the first thing he sees to be your face while I make you whip up a blizzard." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve shivered. There was a bizarre creeping sensation of cold at his back. Weird. Wasn't it the middle of April? 

Someone moaned. 

Steve squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of heat went through him. He knew that sound and in the hazy place between dreams and wakefulness, it was the most beautiful sound he could imagine. 

"Oh." 

It was louder this time and seemed closer. Steve shifted his hips, moving towards its source as though it was a beacon in a storm. 

There was a hiss and a gasp. He was more alert now and could hear more. Skin slapping against skin. Grunts and growls. A slight creak. Steve felt heated, his blood boiling as it moved towards his dick. Ororo let out another one of those moans that said that she was trying to hold back, but failing. He loved drawing those out of her. They'd been too tired the night before, difficult missions having exhausted them too much to do more than trade heated kisses as the three of them undressed before collapsing into bed. 

"Louder, doll." Bucky's voice, ragged and hungry, demanded. Steve's eyes flew open. 

The sight in front of him. Ororo was lying on her back, her head thrown back, hair splayed out over the pillows. Her eyes were shifting between blue and white. Steve swallowed, feeling electricity crackle in the air. She gripped the space on the bed between them. Bucky was slowly drawing in and out of her. 

"More." She moaned. 

Bucky chuckled. "Beggin' doll?" 

"Never." She hissed, keeping her gaze on Steve. "That was an order." Her mouth fell open as Bucky added a slight twist of his hips. Steve leaned forward, readying to kiss her, wrap himself around her when she pulled back. He frowned. "You get to watch, captain." She said. "Not touch." 

So that's how she was playing it. Steve propped his head on his hand.

"She feels amazing this morning, Steve." Bucky said, grinning as Ororo moved her hips, trying to get more friction. He stilled, looking thoroughly pleased with himself as she arched upwards. "Been drivin her crazy for 'bout 40 minutes." He continued, cupping his metal hand around her breast and drawing his thumb across her nipple. "Wanted you to be awake to see this." She arched off the bed. Bucky grinned. His smugness was short lived, though. His eyes bulged as he thrust forward. Ororo broke eye contact with Steve, to smirk up at him. "Shit." He hissed. 

"Got something to say James?" She said. Steve could see her abdominal muscles clenched and guessed what she was doing; clenching around him to urge him to give her what she wanted. Bucky's grip on her hips tightened as he looked up at the ceiling. Steve could tell he was reciting baseball stats to keep from exploding. 

"Yeah." he breathed out. "Be careful what you wish for." He slammed into her, swallowing her sound of surprise by fusing his mouth to hers. Steve was entranced, watching them lose themselves in each other. It was beautiful, deadly, almost enough to distract him from the raging need that coursed through him. Ororo came first, her thighs clenching around Bucky as she quaked beneath him. The temperature at his back dropped. Steve looked over his shoulder. Storm clouds were rolling in. Bucky's hips stuttered as he pushed forward, growling his release.

Breathing heavily, he slid out. Ororo urged him onto his back. He flopped between her and Steve. They both caught their breath. 

"It's not snowing." Ororo said. Bucky frowned, his hand lazily reaching for Steve. It traveled down his stomach, searching. Steve rocked his hips forward, shutting his eyes. 

"Why would it be snowing, angel?" he asked, licking his lips as Buck's hand encased his dick.

"Bucky's mouth writes checks his body can't cash." Ororo rolled over onto her side, watching. "I believe he's feeling his years." 

Bucky squeezed. Steve moved closer, burying his face in his neck.

"Have respect for your elders, doll." Bucky drawled. He kissed Steve's forehead. Next to them, Ororo chuckled. There was a swatting noise and he hissed, his hips bumping into Steve's. 

"She's still talking in complete sentences, Buck." Steve murmured. "I think you're losing your touch." Bucky's grip tightened and then his hand was gone. Steve whined. 

"Sorry, Steve." Bucky said, getting up, smirking. "You decided to sleep in and the early bird-" 

"Finish that sentence and you will not like the consequences." Ororo warned. Bucky chuckled. 

Steve sat up, glaring at him. Ororo moved towards him, pulling him in for a kiss. Steve shut his eyes, letting her settle on his lap. "Buck's mean." he whispered. She nodded. 

"He tried to call me a worm." She agreed, reaching for him, she guided him into her. Steve moaned; she was hot, wet and tight around him. "He teased me." She nipped the juncture of his neck and shoulder. "Are you going to tease me?" 

"Never." Steve whispered. 

"Good." 

 

 

 

 

 

She was still buzzing after Bucky's exquisite cruelty. Steve had less impulse control. Where Bucky could hold her on the edge for as long as he wanted, Steve was less into teasing and didn't hold himself back, giving all of him and demanding all of her in equal measure. He moved, bouncing her on his lap, meeting each of her thrusts. 

Two hands, one cold, one warm, came around her waist. Bucky pressed against her back. Steve growled at him. Ororo laughed, but gripped Bucky's hand keeping him in place. He might have teased her, but she was feeling indulgent this morning. She burned, reveling in the feel of being surrounded by them, protected. Not that she needed their protection, but as leader of the X-men, she had little opportunity to be vulnerable. They let her lower her guards, gave her space to be herself, while never letting her be alone.

Steve filled her, each rise of his hips sending sparks into her lower spine. Bucky supported her, running his hands over her while he pressed kisses to her neck, murmuring encouragement into her skin. She reached back and gripped Bucky's hair, panting as she tried to savor the moment. It was too much. So close. So

"Steve." She whined. "Need." 

Bucky pressed two fingers to her clit, rubbing it in small circles. She cried feeling a surge through her. She felt the shift in the air and a push in the weather as her orgasm caused waves to ripple outward. She shook, sweat causing her back to stick to Bucky's chest as her legs trembled around Steve, her mouth open in a silent scream. 

At least she thought it was silent. 

"Nearly blew my ear out." Bucky grumbled. He sounded breathless. 

"It's the most beautiful sound in the world." Steve said, kissing her to silence her protests. 

"Flattery." She managed to get out. 

"Gets me everything, I know." She felt more than saw Steve's smirk as he pulled her in for another kiss. 

"Hey." Bucky nudged her shoulder. Steve frowned at him. Bucky ignored him before pointing to the window. Outside the view of the city was blurred from sight, blanketed in a fresh layer of white. Ororo covered her mouth, guilt rushing through her. 

"Don't worry, angel." He murmured. "Sometimes it snows in April." His reassuring look faltered as she laughed. He glanced over her shoulder a Bucky who shrugged, equally as confused. 

"No, it's just." she tilted her head. "Remind me to add Prince to the list of things you need to catch up on." 

 

 

 

 

 

Logan sniffed the air, his lips curling. It was Ro's doing, he could smell it. The question was why. "J." He grunted at the ceiling. "Where's Storm?" 

"Ms. Munroe asked me to keep her location a secret." 

Logan blinked in surprise. "A secret." He repeated. What the hell was she playing at? 

At that moment, Natasha Romanov walked into the Tower Rec Room. 

"Don't you have early morning training with the metal man?" Logan snapped. Ororo might be in danger and he didn't know where she was or who she was with. 

"Barnes skipped out on me this morning." Natasha looked out the window, her eyes narrowed. "That's different." 

"What's new?" Sam Wilson asked, walking into the kitchen. 

Natasha frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be running with Steve." 

"In that?" Sam pointed out at the snow before frowning. "Besides, he cancelled. Well he had JARVIS cancel for him." 

An awkward silence fell. Sam arched an eyebrow. "What?" 

"Nothing." Logan growled, not wanting to think what he knew the widow was thinking. 

Kitty and Rogue walked into the Tower. "Where's Storm? JARVIS said she's hiding." 

"She's busy." The widow said, a smirk growing on her face. Logan frowned at her. No. Surely not. "So's Barnes." 

"So's...Cap..." Wilson's eyes widened as he added up the clues to the horrifying conclusion Romanov had already come to and Logan was avoiding. Rogue and Kitty shared a look. 

"What, are they fucking or something?" Kitty said and Rogue snorted in agreement. Silence. "Oh come on." Kitty shook her head. "She wouldn't do that, it's...Storm, she doesn't have threesomes, she's..." She looked over at Rogue for agreement. 

"She's Storm." Rogue agreed. 

The elevator doors opened and Steve, Ororo, and Bucky walked out. They were all smiles, none of them overtly, touching each other, but it was almost as though there was an invisible thread, connecting the three of them. Plus, Logan could smell it on them, even under the soap from the clearly shared shower they'd just taken. They didn't even acknowledge the others, going straight for Stark's record collection. 

"Are you sure he has it, JARVIS?" Ororo asked, looking through the records. "Or anything that isn't ACDC or Black Sabbath?" 

"Colonel Rhodes helped curate the collection. He claimed without him it would only have, quote, 'whiny white boy music'." 

Ororo chuckled. "Ah." She said, pulling a few records off the shelf. "Here it is, and this one and...

Barnes looked over her shoulder. "Purple Rain?" He read out.

Ororo looked up at him before leaning in and whispering. Logan cursed his ears when he heard her say, "something to shoot for next time?" Barnes' eyes darkened. Rogers stepped between them, effectively blocking the two of them from view of the rest of the room. Whatever this thing was between them, and Logan sure as hell didn't want to know the specifics, Rogers was clearly keen on keeping it away from prying eyes. Though it wasn't out of shame, but out of a desire to protect something that was important to him. He clearly loved both Ororo and Bucky. Logan watched them walk to the elevator, the realization hitting him and keeping him from skewering the super soldiers and reading them the riot act. 

A silence fell as the elevator closed on the three of them. Logan turned to look back at Kitty and Rogue. The two of them were gaping open mouthed at the closed elevator doors. Romanov smirked, looking over at them. 

"Yes." She said. 

"What?" Rogue said. 

"The answer to your earlier question." she said. "It's yes." Motioning to the window where the snow was coming down, she smirked. "Unless you think this just happened spontaneously." 

They looked at Logan, clearly wanting him to provide some type of sanity and to refute Romanov's claim. He shook his head. 

"I didn't see nothing." He grumbled. "As long as she's happy... I won't have to disembowel any national heroes." 

 


End file.
